


A Sword Laid Aside Illustrations

by Saulaie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Harry/Draco Big Bang 2018, Illustrations, Loch - Freeform, M/M, Piggyback Ride, Plants, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saulaie/pseuds/Saulaie
Summary: Art forA Sword Laid AsidebyKorlaena, once again for the Harry/Draco Big Bang 2018 !





	A Sword Laid Aside Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sword Laid Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062536) by [korlaena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlaena/pseuds/korlaena). 



> The first illustration is the header I did for the fic, then the next 2 are from a scene happening in Chapter 7, and the last one if from the lake scene in Chapter 10 !
> 
> Gotta thank the mods again for their work, and for assigning me to another brilliant fic and writer. It was a delight to draw for this, and to read it, and to wait for the updates, and to yell at Korlaena a lot in between those things. She satisfied my long haired, bearded, older!Harry needs and I can't thank her enough for that. There were obviously so many amazing scenes to choose from, and the 2 I finally went for are beautiful examples of how well Korlaena writes growing love and tenderness between H & D, and I truly hope I managed to capture that in what I did. You should all definitely read that beautiful fic as soon as possible!

The Header's piece (a hint of Harry's house and his 'Black and Bikes Repairs' Garage) !

The two drawings for the piggyback ride scene in Chapter 7

_The house is dimly lit with cool moonlight coming in through the windows. With his hands full of Draco, Potter doesn’t turn on any lights as they go, but there is a light source behind them—a small radiant orb Potter conjured unconsciously follows them up the stairs, throwing their shadows on the wall ahead of them and shaping them into some monstrous hunchback._

_“I drink a lot,” Draco admits, tightening his arms briefly around Potter’s neck to feel the muscles underneath them, then he slides one hand up Potter’s neck into his beard._

_It’s grown some since May made him cut it, but it’s not even an inch long, not long enough for Draco to run his fingers through. That’s okay though, he still likes how it feels and rubs his hand back and forth over it, with the hair and then against it, smooth and prickly._

_He enjoys the sensation and briefly forgets what he was saying._

 

And a piece for Chapter 10's Lake Scene !

_Draco brings his hand around to smooth up Harry’s chin, rubbing against his beard as he pulls back far enough to look into Harry’s eyes._

_Harry looks content, the happiness just as present in his eyes as it was before. He’s still got an arm around Draco’s waist, and he doesn’t look ready to run or apologise, which Draco can only take as a good sign._


End file.
